My Journey
by XxxxFatalxxxLastxxxBreathxxxX
Summary: Like the title says this is my journey, Join me and my friends as we travel trough the Tsuyoi Region collecting gym badges, entering contest , and some other things. This is rated M for Violence, Swearing , HumanxPokemon and HUmanxHuman situations.
1. It begins

_Hey, my names Brittany and I'm fifteen years old! And you know what that means? My moms finally leting me go on my journey! I WAS supposed to go when I was ten but you know how over protective moms are. Anyways I live in this region called Tsuyoi (Weird name right?) but it has pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh! Not to mention some of the strongest gym leaders!_

_The only downer is...my mom is choosing my first pokemon! Your probably thinking "Oh? That's not so bad!" welly ou're so wrong! You don't know my mother, she'll probably get me something lame like a Jigglypuff or and Eevee! And Arceus forbid it a Cleffa! She feels these pokemon are more suitable for a girl my age._

_Fuck that! Give me an Gengar! Or maybe something viscious like a Seviper! Or how bad ass would it be to have a Feraligatr? My dad has a Feraligatr that I admire. The strength that pokemon has is beyond amazing. I think it's the strongest pokemon I've ever seen!_

_Note to self; catch a Totodile. Man, I'm so excited! And scared! Mom please don't fail me!_

"_Brittany, you awake hun?"_

_Taking a deep breath I replied "Yea!" I waited for her response. My heart beating practically out of my chest. "Come downstairs!...I have your pokemon!"_

_Show time..._


	2. Whose that pokemon?

_I sat on the catch with my legs crossed watching my mom sip her tea. She brushed her long curly blond hair black and locked her blue eyes on mine. She then adjusted the pink blouse she was wearing that went horrible with the red skinny jeans she wore and god those heels! I sighed, my mother is such a girly girl._

_She clared her throat snapping me out of my trance "Brittany, I know your excited about going on a journey...But there are rules, one of those being I choose your pokemon."_

_Yea, Yea, Yea I've heard this speech a million time! Just show me the pokemon already! My mind screamed. "Yea, I know." I said with a notable growl. Mom only continued her speech "Now I was going to get you a Skitty because I think there so cute!"_

_I felt like face palming myself... A Skitty? That's worse than a Cleffa! Now I'm really scared to find out... "Unfortunately the adoption center was all out of Skitty." she said with a pout. I smirked a bit "Really? That's such a shame mom." please, my voice dripped with sarcasim._

_Mom rolled her eyes "Please, Brittany. I know you're thrilled about that." she then frowned "I didn'y know what to choose so I called you father...reluctantly and asked him to come and choose for you." mom reached for her silver purse and pulled out a shiny red pokeball. _

"_You better thank Arceus I'm allowing this." she said sternly handing me the pokeball. Excitedly. I snatched it from her and chucked it in the air wathcing as it fell to the ground a sprang open._

_My eyes widened at the pokemon...My brown eye locked on it's red eyes. It was large and resembled a mongoose, it's fur silky and white, the red marking on it's chest, paws and face... and that big fluffy tail behind it..._

"_It's perfect..." I awed. Zangoose, my first pokemon is a Zangoose! Bitchin! "Mom it's amazing! Zangoose are like on my list of favorite pokemon!"_

_Mom grumbled something before speaking "You're welcome. He's a bit anti-social but pretty much harmless." she then checked her cellphone "It's 12:00 head upstairs and change. You have to be at Professor Dusk' laboratory before 1:00."_

_Nodding I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I quickly shed my old grey top and shorts, I then grabbed my black bra and matching panties from the drawer. Stealing a glance in the mirror I looked at my body. I was curvier than most girls my age, much to my dislike. I hated my breast the most, it seems like all the women in my family are either 'Blessed' with D-cups or double D's. I being a D-cup and my mom a DD._

_God and my wide hips! I can't stand when a guy looks at me! It makes me self conscious and shit. Anyways I pulled onmy low cut white shirt (yes it's low cut but did you expect me to cover up when it's freaking hotter then hell outside?" and my stonewashed skinny jeans with various holes. Last were my black sneakers._

_As I got outside my mom was already waiting in the car...impatiently. Quickly I scurried inside the old black van and buckled up. I then reached under the seat and pulled out my black baseball cap placing it on my head. Mom sighed "Can't you act like a girl for one day? Instead of a hate why not a bow? Or a headband? Why that Arceus awful baseball cap?"_

_I only rolled my eyes "Dirve mom..." Out of my pocket I pulled out my black Poke'pod and began listening to the 'Sol'Rockers' one of my favorite bands. The lead singer Sonny has a Solrock who he takes much pride in considering it's always with him.._

_On the subject of pokemon Zangoose was in the backseat sleeping soundly. He did look pretty cute curled into a ball and snoring softly. I wonder if I should name him? Give him a bit of orginality?_

_A smiled curled my lips as a name popped into my head "Zeke..." at my words Zangoose's ear perked up. I laughed and reached back petting his silky white tail hanging off the seat. ~Goooose?~ he purred in his sleep._

_Within thity minutes of driving we reached the lab. Without waiting I ran towards the dome shaped building, Inside were men and women in white lab coats running amuck. They barely took notice of me as I searched for the professor. "Where is she?"_

_A female voice behind me caught me off guard. There stood a tall curvy women wearing a red blouse and shot black shirt stood. The white lab coat flower behind her as she impatiently tapped her heels. "Umm I'm Brittany... I'm looking for the professor?..."_

_Her impatient mood lightened and a smiled crossed her face "That would be me. I am Professor Olivia Dusk, are you here for a starter pokemon?"_

_I shook my head "No. I'm just here for a starter kit." Dusk nodded at my words and ran to the back (in heels...) and quickly returned with a large red bag. "In here is everything you will need to start your journey; Pokeballs, A pokedex , Potions , Pokemon food , Maps and a few other things."_

_Nodding I pulled out my wallet handing her a few hundred bucks. I quickly thanked her and ran out to the van. I got in and buckled up "Taki City... here I come!" I cheered Pumping a fist in the air._


End file.
